


Síndrome de Florença

by Flokin_l



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arte - Freeform, M/M, No Angst, Romance, Soulmates, almas gêmeas, florença
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flokin_l/pseuds/Flokin_l
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, o dono de uma famosa galeria em Florença, sempre fora alguém romântico. Com seus trinta e seis anos ainda não havia encontrado a sua tão sonhada alma gêmea. Porém isso muda ao se deparar com a obra de um jovem e tímido artista coreano, que o fez sentir o que não conseguiria descrever em seus sonhos mais loucos.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Síndrome de Florença

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a primeira vez que posto aqui então já peço desculpas se tiver algo de errado (essa plataforma ainda é bem confusa pra mim haha)  
> \- Eu tive a ideia no twitter, mas infelizmente perdi o twit :(  
> \- Eu sou apaixonada em arte, baeksoo e em escrever, então só juntei o útil ao agradável e deu nisso!  
> Essa fanfic virou meu verdadeiro xodó, ela é bem leve e fofinha e escreve-la foi uma experiência incrível (espero que a leitura seja boa também), além de ser a primeira coisa que escrevi depois de um bloqueio horrível.   
> \- Foi revisada, mas sempre tem algo que passa despercebido então já me desculpo desde já
> 
> é isso...  
> Boa leitura!!❤

°•◇●◇•°

**_Síndrome de Florença_ **

•Capítulo único•

_ Flokin_ _

°•◇●◇•°

  
  


•●•

_ "Eu caí numa espécie de êxtase ao pensar na ideia de estar em Florença, próximo aos grandes homens cujos túmulos eu tinha visto. Absorto na contemplação da beleza sublime… Cheguei ao ponto em que uma pessoa enfrenta sensações celestiais… Tudo falava tão vividamente à minha alma… Ah, se eu tão-somente pudesse esquecer. Eu senti palpitações no coração, o que em Berlim chamam de 'nervos'. A vida foi sugada de mim. Eu caminhava com medo de cair." -  _ livro  _ Roma, Nápoles e Florença _ , 1817, por Stendhal.

•●•

**B** yun Baekhyun ama a arte.

Sempre foi o seu refúgio do mundo real. A escrita, a música, as peças de teatro… ah, era um mundo imenso a ser revirado e explorado. Sentido de todas as formas possíveis.

Entretanto, Baekhyun tinha um apreço maior pelos quadros e desenhos, era fascinante a forma como depois de algumas centenas de pinceladas e mais alguns pares de horas (ou até anos para os Leonardos de plantão) conseguiam formar algo esplêndido e repleto das mais variadas leituras.  _ Renascimento, Iluminismo, Barroco, Realismo… _ eram tantas eras, cada uma com sua particularidade que sem dúvida encanta até o mais ignorante dos homens. 

Baekhyun nem sempre foi assim. Quando era mais jovem preferia ficar preso com a cara em videogames e sites  _ um pouco duvidosos,  _ a saber sobre a vida e a arte (o que era um comportamento normal para um adolescente afinal). 

Ele Lembra como se fosse ontem, de quando foi passar duas semanas no sítio da avó nas férias de verão, se lembra de como ficou irritadíssimo quando descobriu que não havia sinal, nem ao menos uma TV. Toda essa irritação durou até encontrar um celeiro abandonado, onde descobriu ser o ateliê de seu falecido avô.

O jovem Byun se encantou na mesma hora. No final da tarde do mesmo dia, descobriu que uma das paixões da vovó Byun era a pintura. E então duas semanas se tornaram três e depois quatro, cinco. Quando voltou pra casa faltavam apenas duas semanas para o início das aulas e já tinha em mente o que faria pelo resto da vida (sem contar um pequeno romance de verão com um garoto da região, com o qual descobriu sua sexualidade, mas,  _ bem _ , isso era outra história).

Baekhyun tinha um amor secreto pelas obras do romantismo, as cores e as técnicas de pintura o encantavam, em seus pensamentos mais profundos imaginava-se em uma sacada, ouvindo algum poema de amor feito especialmente para si pela sua alma gêmea (Se Sehun soubesse que pensava isso seria zoado por toda sua vida).

_ Ah… sua alma gêmea. _

Sonhava acordado quando via a tatuagem de seus amigos e familiares, imaginando quando sua hora chegaria. Quando finalmente conheceria aquela pessoa especial, que poderia compartilhar tardes silenciosas de leitura, um filme  _ cult _ qualquer ao início da noite e manhãs repletas de sorrisos preguiçosos e dizeres sonolentos que fariam cada tijolo das paredes altas de seu quarto vibrarem em pura energia sublime.

Sempre se perguntou como seria a sensação, a emoção de olhar para sua alma gêmea e… bem, saber que ela  _ é _ sua alma gêmea. Sempre que perguntava sobre, recebia respostas diferentes. Para alguns era como uma descarga elétrica, que o deixaria atordoado por dias, além da queimação de quando a tatuagem se forma (uma queimação estranhamente  _ boa?  _ pelo que alguns descreviam); já para outros era quase imperceptível, como uma suave sensação ou um leve arrepio. 

Não fazia ideia de como seria, porém esperava o momento ansiosamente. Baekhyun era um romântico de carteirinha, não o julguem. 

Tinha seus recém feitos trinta e seis anos, sinceramente gostava da sua vida, da sua rotina. Tinha realizado um sonho de jovem há nove anos atrás, quando se mudou para Florença e ingressou na universidade local, através de uma bolsa que conseguiu com muito esforço. Hoje em dia já morava na cidade definitivamente, e mesmo que ainda doesse deixar sua família tão longe, era seu sonho e não deixaria a oportunidade passar.

Definitivamente ser um coreano em um país tão diferente para si como a Itália não foi algo fácil, mas felizmente em seu primeiro dia de aula fez amizade com Sehun, também coreano e por coincidência, estava no mesmo voo que o seu, apesar de não terem se visto. Eventualmente Sehun virou alguém até que bem popular na Universidade (parte disso se deve ao fato de que sua mãe, por já ter morado na Itália por anos, tinha o Italiano como segunda língua, logo Sehun não tinha um sotaque tão evidente quanto o seu, que infelizmente espantava alguns) e graças a isso Baekhyun conheceu mais pessoas, já que era bem tímido e nunca daria o primeiro passo.

Mesmo cursando história da arte e com o sonho de ser professor, o destino o colocou em um caminho bem diferente. Hoje em dia era dono de uma galeria de arte em uma das avenidas movimentadas de Florença, inclusive morava em um dos belos apartamentos sobre ela. No começo, foi um pequeno projeto com o objetivo de expor o trabalho de alunos estrangeiros que não tinham tanto apoio por conta da xenofobia de muitos europeus. Porém esse pequeno projeto cresceu mais que o esperado e hoje obras de artistas de todo o mundo eram expostas ali.

E era por ter trabalhado até de madrugada organizando os últimos detalhes da exposição do fim de semana que Baekhyun acordou bem mais tarde que o normal naquela quinta feira nublada. Era uma das grandes, muitos convidados importantes na lista, entretanto Baekhyun tinha que admitir que nunca tinha ouvido o nome daquele artista antes. 

Pelas informações que recebeu, era um homem coreano de trinta anos que estava fazendo sucesso no cenário contemporâneo do país, teve o reconhecimento de suas obras rapidamente levando em conta a pouca idade. Do Kyungsoo era o seu nome. Byun sentia-se culpado, nos últimos tempos estava tão focado em toda a parte burocrática que simplesmente deixou um pouco de lado todo seu interesse pelas obras e suas pesquisas diárias sobre o que acontecia naquele mundo. O evento só aconteceria realmente graças a insistência de Sehun, que descobriu ser um grande fã do trabalho do jovem artista coreano.

Tomava o seu último gole de café enquanto regava as plantinhas de seu apartamento quando Sehun entrou animado, ele tinha a cópia da chave então não se surpreendia ao vê-lo entrar de repente no momento que bem entendesse.

— Os quadros dele finalmente chegaram! — Ele exclamou empolgado, mal fechando a porta. — Estou tão animado para finalmente conhecê-lo pessoalmente, você não faz ideia Baek!

— Bom dia para você também, Sehun querido. Café? Chá? Um suco? Dormiu bem? — resmungou enquanto guardava o regador em um pequeno armário no alto. 

— Aceito o chá. — então sentou-se no sofá, como se a casa lhe pertencesse (A essa altura do campeonato Baekhyun também não se dava mais o trabalho de questionar). _ “Folgado” _ o mais velho exclamou da cozinha, Sehun somente fingiu que não escutou, como sempre. — Como eu dizia: os quadros para exposição chegaram, você podia me deixar dar uma espiadinha, hm? Te ajudo a arrumar tudo se quiser.

— Você é um interesseiro, Sehun. Porque não vai procurar o que fazer e me deixe em paz por hoje? Estou cheio de trabalho além de ter que organizar todos os quadros ainda hoje — colocou a xícara de chá fumegante sobre o balcão — sabia que o seu amiguinho é bem exigente? Quer ver tudo organizado assim que chegar. Vai vir pra cá antes mesmo de guardar as malas no hotel, aposto.

— Não sei o porque das reclamações. Você tem dinheiro suficiente para contratar pessoas que façam tudo isso por você, não faz porque não quer. — ele levou a xícara aos lábios. 

— Sabe muito bem o porquê! Não gosto de qualquer um vindo e mexendo na minha galeria, não consigo! Além do mais sou plenamente capacitado a levar quadros e organizá-los, não preciso de ajuda alguma.

Sehun limitou-se a revirar os olhos: já estava muito bem acostumado com o jeito do amigo, não adiantava discutir. 

Sehun não foi embora como desejado, na verdade passou toda manhã e tarde importunando o juízo de Baekhyun. Pelo menos ele realmente ajudou em algo (óbvio, depois de ficar meia hora emocionado por estar vendo pessoalmente os quadros de seu artista favorito), já estava quase tudo organizado, só faltavam alguns quadros maiores serem pendurados. Nesses momentos Byun agradecia pelo curso de design de interiores que havia feito pela internet, não era um super profissional, mas pelo menos conseguia deixar um ambiente como aquele esteticamente agradável. 

— Eu falei com ele no _ Instagram _ esses dias e ele me respondeu, nossa acho que foi um dos dias mais felizes na minha vida, sem sacanagem! É tão bom poder falar em coreano com alguém.

— Mas nós nos falamos em coreano sempre! — exclamou indignado enquanto carregava um dos maiores quadros sozinho. — Vou contar pro Chanyeol que você anda de conversinha com outro cara no Instagram — Riu ao ver as bochechas de Sehun corarem.

— Cala boca… — resmungou enfiando o último pedaço de seu hambúrguer na boca. Baekhyun limitou-se a rir novamente e voltar ao trabalho, alguém tinha que trabalhar ali afinal.

Sehun e Chanyeol tinham se conhecido no fim do ano passado,  _ e eram tão fofos juntos! _ Tinham se conhecido no metrô, Chanyeol ficou tão atordoado com a marca que tropeçou no degrau que tinha para entrar no vagão, caiu e sobrou para Sehun salvar o seu príncipe encantado. Chanyeol voltou pra casa com uns ralados no joelho (graças a calça rasgada), um tornozelo torcido e de quebra um namoradinho. O mais alto tinha a maior pinta de valentão, mas era um verdadeiro amorzinho. 

— Vou colocar esse nessa parede vazia aqui, o que acha? — apontou. Sehun veio para o seu lado e observou. — é o maior quadro, acha que ficaria bom em destaque ali no meio?

— Uhum! — ele tomou o restinho do refrigerante que ainda tinha no copo — Acho que vai ficar bem legal aí, é uma boa escolha. Acho que se colocar tudo muito junto fica meio desorganizado, sei lá. 

— Beleza, me ajuda a tirar o plástico aqui. — todos os quadros vieram com boas camadas de plástico para proteção, além das caixas, era definitivamente a parte mais chata. — ah, esse é o pior. Por deus… — reclamou após mais uma camada de plástico no chão.

— Esse é um dos novos dele, algo como um auto retrato. Foi muito elogiado na última exposição.

— Hm… Então esse cara é literalmente uma obra de arte? Talvez eu esteja interessado. — Sehun revirou os olhos com a brincadeira e Baekhyun riu da expressão dele enquanto cortava, finalmente, a última camada de plástico.

— Li que é o quadro favorito dele, mas também não pesquisei muito, quero ouvi-lo falando sobre ele pessoalmente! Deixa que eu penduro esse. — Então pegou o quadro nas mãos do mais velho, removeu inteiramente os plástico de proteção e o posicionou na parede. Com a rapidez do mais novo, Baekhyun nem conseguiu vê-lo direito. — Definitivamente o meu favorito. Definitivamente!

— Ok, pode me deixar ver agora? — O empurrou para o lado.

Assim que seus olhos focaram na figura a sua frente, era como seus pulmões tivessem simplesmente decidido parar de funcionar,  _ respirar não era importante no momento _ . Era lindo. De repente Baekhyun andava sobre nuvens, o mundo a sua volta parecia ter parado só para apreciar aquela magnífica obra junto a ele.

Era muito colorido, porém tudo parecia se encaixar, era caótico e fantástico. O autor não escondeu o traço das pinceladas; no meio era possível, se você ficasse a uma certa distância, perceber um rosto, não completo. O maxilar e a boca eram bem marcados, no lugar onde deviam ser os olhos estava um grande traço de tinta os escondendo, que escorria até o fim da tela. O resto da obra era como uma enorme galáxia de tinta respingada e pinceladas deixadas ao vento. 

Era uma obra que de diferentes ângulos e distâncias se tornava algo mais e Baekhyun realmente gostaria de ter visto todos eles, porém percebeu que a sensação de não conseguir respirar estava durando tempo demais e que não era normal que seu coração estivesse batendo tão forte daquele jeito, como se estivesse prestes a explodir em fogos ou sair pela boca. 

Era cair e nunca chegar ao chão, o nervosismo e a vontade de vomitar, o frio na barriga e o suor frio, porém no fundo havia algo bom (estranhamente bom) que o fazia querer ficar preso aquele momento pela eternidade.

Todos os quadros a sua volta começaram a escorrer e o da sua frente parecia ter começado a se mover...? Então Baekhyun perguntou a todos os nomes de divindades que conhecia o que estava acontecendo quando alguém começou a se personificar bem a sua frente, alguém com maxilar marcado e lábios tom cereja que o lembravam um coração, os olhos ainda escondidos pelo traço de tinta, que escorria em finas linhas por suas bochechas rosadas e fofinhas.

_ Baekhyun… _

Os lábios se moviam chamando seu nome, ele esticou um braço manchado de respingos coloridos, parecia querer tocar seu rosto e, por deus, Baekhyun queria aquilo.

_ Baekhyun… _

Sentiu o suor frio escorrer por sua nuca, mas seu corpo parecia quente como nunca, um calor estranhamente agradável e chamativo. Quando foi mesmo que sua pernas pareciam não sustentar o próprio corpo?

— Baekhyun! — Queria dizer a Sehun que estava tudo bem, só precisava se sentar um pouco, porém a tontura ficou mais forte e ele só sentiu os braços do amigo agarrando sua cintura, o impedindo de cair.

  
  


•●•

_ “Nascia aí a Síndrome de Stendhal. Ou hiperculturemia. Ou Síndrome de Florença. Trata-se de uma doença psicossomática, uma reação que pode ocorrer com alguns indivíduos quando são expostos a muitas obras de arte de valor fora do comum. Entre os sintomas relatados estão ansiedade, taquicardia, palpitações cardíacas, tontura, desorientação, perda de identidade, exaustão física, desmaios, confusão, ataques de pânico temporários, ataques de loucura que duram dois ou três dias e alucinações ” _

•●•

  
  


Assim que conseguiu abrir os olhos, Baekhyun se questionou o que diabos havia acontecido. Sua cabeça nunca pareceu tão pesada em toda sua vida, sem contar que não se lembrava de quase nada do dia anterior, ou melhor: de dois dias atrás, pelo que indicava seu celular.

Sentou-se na cama em instantes, ficando até meio zonzo. Pela primeira vez percebeu que estava em seu quarto, coberto por suas cobertas quentinhas, ok talvez não tivesse sido algo tão grave, seja lá o que tivesse acontecido consigo. 

Estava tão imerso em pensamentos, tentando entender tudo aquilo, que assustou-se quando ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo e estranhou ao ver a imagem de Sehun entrando com uma bandeja de café da manhã em mãos. Ok… Era definitivamente a hora de perguntar.

— O que aconteceu? — Sehun se assustou ao ver o mais velho acordado, mas logo se recuperou, levando o lanche até a mesinha ao lado da cama.

— Meus Deus, Baekhyun! — ele sentou ao seu lado — Você me deu um susto seu imbecil! Como tá se sentindo? Que bom que finalmente consegue falar.

— O que- Do que está falando? — aquilo tudo era tão confuso, Baekhyun passou a mão pelo rosto — Olha. Eu tô com uma baita dor de cabeça, não me lembro de nada, parece que dormi por dois dias seguidos. O que aconteceu?

— Na quinta feira eu cheguei aqui de manhã, lembra disso? — Baekhyun assentiu, algumas coisas pareciam começar a clarear em sua mente. — Então nós começamos a arrumar os quadros para a exposi-

— Meu deus a exposição! — tentou se levantar, mas Sehun o impediu pedindo que se acalmasse.

— Me escuta primeiro, que merda. — suspirou e voltou a narrar: — nós estávamos arrumando os quadros, estávamos quase acabando só faltava um último, o maior deles. — O moreno assentiu , deitando-se novamente. — ok, eu pendurei ele na parede e logo depois você foi ver e… bom, o que eu posso dizer... você surtou? Não parava de tremer e parecia não conseguir respirar direito e aí você desmaiou. Fiquei desesperado, você parecia ter algumas convulsões, sei lá, foi estranho eu não sabia o que fazer! sorte que o Soo chegou na hora…

— Espera. O que- quem?

— O Kyungsoo, ele chegou de viagem mais cedo e decidiu ir até a galeria pra ver como tudo estava e se poderia ajudar em algo. Foi quando ele encontrou a gente. Ele fez todo procedimento lá, não entendi muito bem.

— Claro, você provavelmente estava em desespero. Certeza que só sabia chorar.

— Para sua informação eu estava enviando energias positivas para sua recuperação, seu ingrato.

— Uhum, sei… Agora continua! 

— Depois chamamos uma ambulância e os médicos te atenderam, só isso. Não ter lembranças e dores de cabeça são sintomas comuns pelo que disseram.

— SINTOMAS? Eu estou com o que? Algum tipo de câncer terminal no cérebro, é isso?! Anda, Sehun. Fala logo! — o desespero voltou com tudo, fazendo-o sentar na cama novamente e balançar Sehun pelos ombros.

— Para com isso! Que droga — afastou o mais velho de si com brutalidade, deitando-o de novo — Não, seu idiota, não é nenhum tipo de câncer ou algo assim, o médico disse que provavelmente foi uma crise de ansiedade. Quer dizer era a primeira hipótese, entretanto você meio que ficou em um estado vegetativo por dois dias-

— E você me contaria isso quando mesmo?

— Ah, então. No dia seguinte do médico você não acordou muito bem. Ficava murmurando algumas coisas, mas não conseguia levantar da cama e nem parecia estar me vendo. O médico tinha dito que isso podia acontecer, por que era bem provável que você tivesse passado pela síndrome de Stendhal-

— Sídrome de que?

— Não é nada grave, isso é bastante comum por aqui, mais em turistas, mas ainda sim é comum. Acontece quando a pessoa é muito exposta a artes de grande valor cultural. E como você anda muito estressado, isso só contribuiu. Você pode se sentir atordoado pelo resto do dia, mas é normal.

— Que loucura… Cara, foi a experiência mais estranha de toda minha vida.

— Eu imagino. Agora come, você não comeu direito esses dias. — colocou a bandeja (que Baekhyun já tinha até esquecido) sobre o colo do mais velho e foi naquele momento que ele percebeu o quanto estava com fome. — O médico disse que você precisa de repouso, então sem obras de arte por um tempo- Nem tente reclamar Byun Baekhyun, nem que eu tenha que te amarrar nessa cama.

— Mas… Isso- isso não faz sentido algum- ah, por favor… — preferiu ficar quieto e comer, sabia que não faria Sehun mudar de ideia, mesmo que utilizasse o melhor argumento do mundo. — E a exposição? Eu não terminei tudo.

— Não se preocupe com isso, ela ainda vai acontecer. Nós demos um jeito e já foi tudo organizado.

— Nós? Nós quem?

— Eu e o Soo- Kyungsoo.

— Vocês são o que? Amiguinhos agora, é isso? Ficaram tão íntimos em somente dois dias?

— Está com ciúmes? Que fofo Baekkie — Baekhyun revirou os olhos quando ele usou o apelido que a mãe lhe deu (e que ele sempre usava quando queria o provocar desde que o descobriu). — Nós meio que viramos amigos sim, ele é legal, meio fechado e com cara de durão, mas legal. Ele vai passar uns dias aqui, quero muito que você o conheça, acho que vai gostar dele. 

— Tudo bem eu vejo isso depois — enfiou mais um pedaço de pão na boca, parecia um animal comendo naquele momento, mas estava com tanta fome que não se atentou a isso. — Mas ainda estou preocupado sobre a exposição, o que vocês resolveram?

— Nós a remarcamos. Não se preocupe com os convidados, todos já foram avisados. Vai acontecer no próximo sábado, quando você estiver apto a voltar a ver arte sem "surtar". — Baekhyun semicerrou os olhos, Sehun limitou-se a rir.

E naquele mesmo dia, enquanto retirava suas roupas para um banho nunca antes tão desejado, Baekhyun sentiu, bem no interior de suas coxas, uma sensação dolorida. Não era ruim, entretanto definitivamente estranha. 

Aquela foi a primeira vez que a viu, era média, porém incrivelmente detalhada, não era colorida. Era como nanquim respingado em papel: chamativa, mas simples. Um desenho perfeito e detalhado de um quadro em branco, mas mesmo com toda beleza do desenho não era isso o que chamava sua atenção e sim a assinatura, bem abaixo. Feita de um traço finíssimo, que provavelmente nem o melhor tatuador conseguiria reproduzir. 

_ “D.o” _

  
  


•●•

_O psicólogo Castellucci acredita que o contato com obras carregadas de simbologia, dado o arcabouço histórico de um lugar como Florença, favorece esse tipo de efeito._ _"São obras que nos remetem a um outro estado de consciência", diz. "Geralmente, os acometidos pela dita síndrome de Stendhal são pessoas com nível cultural mais alto e elevado grau de sensibilização para essa questão estética."_

•●•

  
  


Kyungsoo se encontrava parado em frente aquele prédio há provavelmente meia hora, tomando coragem. Pelo menos estava dentro do carro que alugou, se não já teriam chamado a polícia, com certeza. 

Sempre que olhava para ele era como se revivesse todas as poucas e intensas coisas que viveu ali na última quinta-feira. Lembra de estar cansado por ter acabado de voltar de uma longa viagem, mas estava muito ansioso e sabia que se não visse o local da exposição logo, não conseguiria dormir e descansar nunca.

Parecia o destino ou qualquer coisa assim. Quando entrou no local, tudo estava silencioso até que…

— Baekhyun! — Ouviu a voz, que parecia desesperada, em algum lugar no interior da galeria. Resolveu seguir o som, claramente alguém precisava de ajuda. Quando chegou em certo ponto viu dois homens, um deles caído e o mais alto dando tapas fracos em sua bochecha, provavelmente tentando acordá-lo.

A partir daí tudo aconteceu muito rápido, em um momento estava ali os ajudando e no outro já os médicos haviam chegado, atendendo rapidamente o rapaz. E no meio de toda essa grande confusão houve um suave arrepio por suas costas e então um calor agradável na nuca, mas que passou despercebido naquele momento de estresse.

Assim que chegou ao hotel naquele mesmo dia foi direto para o banheiro, procurando tomar um banho quente para relaxar seus músculos tensos e logo depois foi direto para cama. 

Quando ainda estava na Coreia, terminado os últimos detalhes dos quadros e recebeu a mensagem de um fã nas redes sociais, recomendando uma galeria em Florença, primeiramente ficou assustado com o rumo que estava tomando, porém radiante por seu trabalho ser reconhecido tão longe. Definitivamente não esperava que o seu primeiro dia em cidade seria tão agitado, mesmo fazendo menos de vinte e quatro horas que pisou no território.

Na manhã seguinte, no exato segundo em que abriu os olhos, percebeu uma dor irritante na nuca. Primeiramente achou que era torcicolo, o que parecia estranho já que a cama daquele hotel era definitivamente uma das melhores que já dormiu na vida. Mas foi bem naquele momento, enquanto tentava fazer uma espécie de massagem no local dolorido, que percebeu algumas elevações estranhas, quase imperceptíveis.

E foi bem aí que a realidade o atingiu como uma bigorna, bem no meio da cabeça.

Correu para o banheiro ficando de costas para o espelho e posicionando outro a frente, de um jeito que conseguia ver perfeitamente sua nuca. O choque de ver a marca pela primeira vez foi tão grande que o espelho em sua mão foi ao chão, por muita sorte não quebrando.

Um sorriso cresceu sem que pudesse evitar. Seu coração batia forte, uma orquestra de milhões parecia ter se alojado em seu peito. Definitivamente estava radiante, nervoso… porém radiante!

_ “Byun B.” _

Era a assinatura feita em um traço finíssimo bem abaixo do desenho da tela em branco. Quem diria que Florença traria-lhe tantas surpresas.

Depois de tantas emoções ao mesmo tempo, Kyungsoo tentou fazer contato com Baekhyun, mas para sua preocupação todas as ligações caiam em caixa postal. Não devia ficar tão ansioso com algo assim, porém no dia anterior a última imagem que tinha do mais velho era dele desmaiado sendo examinado por um médico, então era muito bem justificável. Foi para sua segunda opção: seu novo amigo(?), Sehun, sabia que eles eram melhores amigos, então com certeza ele teria uma resposta que o acalmasse.

E essa resposta chegou rápido, logo depois do segundo toque. Ele lhe explicou tudo o que estava acontecendo, disse que Baekhyun não poderia receber ninguém, mas que logo ficaria bem. Isso definitivamente acalmou o coração de Kyungsoo.

E foi aí que percebeu o quão trouxa estava sendo por uma cara que não havia trocado nem duas palavras. Precisava ser menos emocionado! Não podia afastar sua alma gêmea do mesmo jeito que fez com todos os outros por ser… emocionado demais?

Mesmo que muitos achassem que, por causa da cara de mau e das roupas pretas, ele era indiferente ou algo assim, ele com certeza  _ não era _ ; só acabava esquecendo de usar os óculos às vezes (muitas vezes) e gostava de preto porque era um cara básico e não gostava de complicar as coisas. Mas muita gente tinha uma visão distorcida de si por causa disso e acabavam se afastando quando viam que não era o que queriam.

Resolveu deixar isso de lado e resolver todos os problemas relacionados à exposição junto com Sehun. Quando chegasse o momento, ele se preocuparia com tudo isso.

Mas ele não esperava que esse momento chegasse tão rápido. 

E então ali estava ele: estacionado em frente aquele prédio aparentemente histórico, visto suas estruturas antigas, em um fim de tarde bonito onde nuvens cor de rosa manchavam o céu arroxeado e um brisa suave e fria balançava as folhas das pequenas árvores nas calçadas. Kyungsoo respirou fundo enquanto tomava coragem uma última vez antes de deixar o veículo, percorrendo o pequeno caminho em direção ao prédio. 

Não entrou na galeria, ela estava fechada e sabia que Baekhyun não estaria ali. Sehun havia lhe contado que Baekhyun morava em um pequeno prédio acima dela, então inclinou seus passos para a direita, indo em direção a porta dupla de madeira que quase passava despercebida no meio das tantas lojas e restaurantes movimentados que existiam nas proximidades.

Adentrou o local dando de cara com outra porta, essa com grades que levava a uma escada, porém esta estava trancada. Avistou um um interfone na altura de seus olhos e o apanhou.

_ Apartamento 206. _

Quem diria que somente três dígitos o separavam  _ dele. _

— _ Mi scusi, ho bisogno di aiuto? _ — a voz baixa e rouca soou atrás de si, o assustando levemente. Virou-se, pronto para negar com seu italiano nada menos que horrível, entretanto as palavras ficaram entaladas em sua garganta ao finalmente olhar para o homem que estava atrás de si. 

— Baekhyun… — o sussurro desprendeu de seus lábios sem permissão. o rapaz moreno não parecia muito diferente de si, as sacolas que segurava foram ao chão, esparramando tinta e pincéis para todas as direções. Respirou fundo para se acalmar, acabando por sentir sem querer o perfume amadeirado do Byun no ar. 

Não sabia exatamente por quanto tempo ficaram daquele jeito, mas um barulho do lado de fora que não soube identificar pareceu ter despertado ambos.

— Eu-

— A gente-

— Apareci do nada-

— Não-

Pararam e riram ao perceber que atropelavam um ao outro nas palavras.

— Ah, me desculpe por isso. Devo tê-lo assustado, não é? — o Do abaixou-se rapidamente, recolhendo alguns materiais que haviam escapado das sacolas.

— Não. Que isso. Está tudo bem, eu que sou um desastrado… — murmurou sem conseguir deter o mínimo sorriso em seus lábios, ajudando-o a recolher tudo.

— Aqui. — estendeu uma bisnaga de tinta a óleo azul na direção do mais velho. Quando suas mãos se encontraram, o mundo parecia ter parado de girar novamente, seus olhos se conectaram e estavam presos em uma bolha só dos dois. — A gente tem que parar de fazer isso… — as palavras saíram como um suspiro e o cantinho dos lábios se ergueram automaticamente.

— Parece mesmo um coração…

— O que disse?

— Nada! — levantou rapidamente, já com todas as sacolas em seus braços, sendo seguido pelo Do. — vamos subir? Nós precisamos conversar, é por isso que veio aqui, sim? Eu preparo um café para nós.

— Eu adoraria…

•●•

— Vi que comprou materiais artísticos, está trabalhando em algo? — Kyungsoo perguntou do balcão, enquanto Baekhyun estava de costas, preparando o prometido café.

Diferente de alguns minutos atrás Baekhyun parecia bem mais relaxado. Kyungsoo tinha que admitir que ele ficava adorável naquele conjunto preto de moletom. O mais novo realmente achou que aquilo seria algo tenso e desconfortável, mas só de estar na presença do Byun sentia-se totalmente o contrário, mesmo que não estivessem falando muitas coisas, era um silêncio agradável. 

Então…  _ aquela  _ era a sensação de uma alma gêmea? Kyung nem havia trocado mais de duas frases longas com ele e sentia que poderia falar qualquer coisa, ao mesmo tempo que também não tinha a necessidade de falar nada, só o fato de  _ estar _ com ele já era reconfortante. Era um sensação confusa.

— Na verdade eu parei de pintar a muito tempo, porém nesses últimos dias eu… não sei, me senti inspirado eu acho. Queria colocar tudo para fora, mas minhas tintas acabaram no meio do caminho. — sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, chamando Kyungsoo para o sofá, enquanto segurava duas canecas de café. Quando ambos já estavam sentados e confortáveis o Do perguntou:

— Parou de pintar? Porque?

— Sinceramente? — cruza as pernas, virando-se para o mais novo. — eu não sei ao certo. Era muito trabalho, tudo muito agitado então a cada dia isso ficava mais em segundo plano até que… eu parei, não lembro exatamente quando, mas quando dei por mim já estava feito. Eu tinha me esquecido o quanto é bom.

— Sim, sei bem como é. Isso está dentro de nós. Mesmo se nos afastarmos, não conseguimos fugir. No fim as telas nos perseguem para darmos vida a elas com nossos amores e caos mais profundos… — bebericou de seu café.

— Uau… isso foi bonito. 

— Sério? Eu vi no Instagram. — brincou só para ver o sorriso nos lábios alheios novamente e funcionou. 

— Idiota. — ele ainda ria.

— Eu posso ver?

— Ver o que?

— No que você está trabalhando. Eu posso ver? 

— NÃO- digo, não está pronto ainda sabe… — sorriu envergonhado. Soo estranhou um pouco as bochechas dele ganhando um tom avermelhado, mas deixou de lado. — não estão prontos, mas quando estiverem você vai ver.

— Baekhyun…

— É sério! 

Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, só com o barulho dos veículos na rua. O apartamento estava escuro, somente a luz do corredor que levava aos quartos estava acesa e um pouco das luzes da cidade entravam pela janela, deixando o local extremamente agradável e aconchegante.

— Obrigado. — Baekhyun não sabia exatamente o motivo de estar sussurrando, mas isso fez com que Kyungsoo chegasse mais perto, então não se importou.

— Pelo que? — ele franziu o cenho. Também se via na obrigação de sussurrar agora, era como se aquilo fosse um segredo só dos dois, mesmo que só eles estivessem no apartamento.

Baekhyun se arrepiou ao ouvir a voz sussurrada, parecendo mais rouca que o normal.

— Naquele dia. Na galeria. Sehun me contou que você ajudou bastante. Eu agradeço por isso. 

— Não precisa. Meus três anos de medicina serviram para algo no fim das contas. — riu quando o mais velho arregalou os olhos. — eu fiquei preocupado, é bom te ver bem e poder conversar contigo. Nós tivemos um início complicado? 

— Definitivamente — ri, apoiando a bochecha em uma das mãos. — Espera. Três anos de medicina!? 

E a partir deste fim de tarde as coisas começaram a mudar. Kyungsoo foi embora para o hotel de madrugada. Eles conversaram sobre tudo, e teriam continuado se Baekhyun não tivesse cochilando no sofá quando o relógio bateu duas e vinte e quatro da manhã. 

O Do riu fraco quando voltou do banheiro e percebeu que ele dormia, o deitou no sofá e foi em busca de um cobertor para ele, quando o encontrou tratou de cobri-lo, e viu ele resmungar algo inelegível em meio ao sono. Achou um pequeno caderno na bancada e uma caneta.

_ "Bom dia Baekhyun hyung. Espero que tenha dormido bem no sofá, pensei em levá-lo para cama, mas não queria te acordar. _

_ Podemos marcar algo amanhã? (hoje no caso haha) _

_ Meu número:  _ **_xxxxx-xxxx_ **

_ Se cuide. _

**_-Soo_ ** _ " _

Suspirou meio nervoso. Será que tinha sido muito estranho no bilhete? Talvez meloso demais? Deveria reescrevê-lo? Suspirou, deixando esses pensamentos de lado. Deixou o caderno aberto sobre a bancada e deu uma última olhada para o adormecido no sofá, antes de sair.

  
  


•●•

_ Desde Stendhal, centenas de visitantes declaram sentir os mesmos sintomas. Mas a síndrome só foi descrita cientificamente em 1979, pela psiquiatra e psicanalista italiana Graziella Magherin _

_ Conforme ela explica no livro, a importância do episódio vivido por Stendhal "deve-se ao fato de que a história dessas emoções assume um valor simbólico, extensível a uma analogia gigante em diferentes contextos e tempos em que, no entanto, o elemento é a presença do sujeito em um lugar de arte". _

•●•

  
  


Baekhyun releu aquele bilhete pela quinta vez e o sorriso bobo não havia diminuído nem um milímetro. Quando acordou pela manhã, primeiro demorou alguns segundos para se localizar e depois mais alguns para lembrar o que estava fazendo ali. 

Sem dúvidas ficou chateado ao não ver sua visita ali e se xingou mentalmente por ter dormido, entretanto não conseguiu controlar o coração ao ler aquele bilhete tão simples e fofo sobre a bancada.

Oh Deus, uma noite de conversa já estava gostando dele. Seria um  _ crush _ ? Talvez, mas já sentia-se velho demais para usar tal palavra.

Já tinha o número salvo em seu celular, mas a pessoa a quem para qual ligou primeiro foi Sehun, precisava de conselhos até porque… aquilo seria um encontro, não é? Esperava que sim! E já fazia  _ muito _ tempo que não se encontrava com alguém assim. 

No fim Sehun não ajudou em muito. Aparentemente a ligação atrapalhou  _ algo  _ entre o Oh e o Park e ele ficou bem irritado. Entretanto Baekhyun teve uma ideia. 

— Oi Kyungsoo. — provavelmente era possível ouvir o seu sorriso do outro lado da linha. — É o Baekhyun…

— Oi Hyung! — logo após responder o Do bateu na própria testa. Deus, aquilo saiu empolgado demais?

— Faz tanto tempo que não me chamam assim. — Baekhyun Riu enquanto andava pela casa, com o celular no ouvido. 

— Você não gosta? — Kyungsoo tinha os olhos arregalados, levemente nervoso. Apoiou-se na parede ao lado da janela, com uma xícara de café em mãos (não era tão gostoso quanto o do mais velho, mas tudo bem).

— NÃO! Não é isso. Eu gosto sim, só é realmente estranho depois de tanto tempo, mas eu adoro.

— Mas o Sehun não é mais novo que você? 

— Sehun é um idiota! — revirou os olhos. Ouviu a risada do Do do outro lado da linha e sorriu.

— Não diga isso, Hyung, ele é um bom amigo. Então… você me ligou só pra conversar ou tem outra coisa? Não que eu não goste de conversar com você! Eu adoro conversar com você! Tipo, muito mesmo! — Kyungsoo queria jogar todo aquele café quente na cara. O que ele estava fazendo!?

— Tudo bem — riu pelo nervosismo quase visível nas palavras alheias. — Na verdade te liguei pra saber se você não queria vir aqui em casa… essa noite? 

— C-claro! — limpou a garganta — Sim. Adoraria ir até aí sim… pra conversar mais você diz? —  _ A última coisa que eu quero é só conversar com você… _ Completou em pensamento.

— Na verdade eu estava pensando mais em um... encontro? — sua voz foi diminuindo enquanto o nervosismo só aumentava. Que não tenha entendido tudo errado, por favor.

Kyungsoo se empolgou um pouco com a informação, acabando por deixar café cair em sua camisa e no susto o celular ir ao chão.

— Merda!

— Kyungsoo? Está tudo bem? 

— Sim! Sim, sem problemas. — tratou de pegar rapidamente o celular e responder ao mais velho — eu chego às sete, o que acha?

— O que?

— Eu vou chegar aí às sete… para o encontro.

— Ah, sim. — um suspiro aliviado saiu por seus lábios sorridentes — Até às sete então…

— Até… — Kyungsoo sorriu.

Baekhyun escorregou pela porta do quarto até estar sentado no chão. Ainda olhava para a tela escura do celular com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, quem visse de fora pensaria que era um louco (É talvez fosse mesmo por se sentir tão emocionado por um cara que conhecia há poucos dias). 

Se sentia um adolescente novamente, era tão estranho e incrível ao mesmo tempo.

Mas agora não era o momento para pensar no quão trouxa apaixonado era, precisava pensar no que cozinhar para impressionar Kyungsoo.

  
  
  


E mais uma vez, menos de vinte e quatro horas depois, estava parado em frente aquela porta dupla de madeira. Os sentimentos agora eram diferentes, porém a ansiedade e o nervosismo ainda estavam lá. Sentia que poderia infartar, mas o pequeno sorriso não deixava seus lábios.

Kyungsoo passou os dedos por seus cabelos curtos e ainda úmidos antes de finalmente entrar e tocar o interfone. Após ter sua entrada liberada, subiu as escadas rapidamente — o prédio era bem baixo, com apenas três andares, além de ser bem antigo, então não havia necessidade de elevadores.

Antes de bater na porta, Baekhyun a abriu e sorriu para si. Ele estava lindo, usava roupas simples, porém que ficavam incrivelmente elegantes nos ombros largos e nas coxas salientes (não que Kyungsoo estivesse olhando, claro que não…). Ele segurava uma pequena toalha branca e tinha o rosto e cabelos úmidos, Kyungsoo deduziu que ele estava fazendo a barba, graças ao cheiro fresco de prestobarba e perfume que ele exalava. Kyungsoo era fraco demais por homens cheirosos e Baekhyun… ah, Baekhyun era  _ O Homem Cheiroso _ e lindo e...  _ Aish, isso não vai dar certo  _ ele resmungou em pensamentos.

— Não vai entrar? — ele ainda estava apoiado no batente da porta e aí que Kyungsoo percebeu que estava tempo demais o olhando. 

— Desculpe. — riu e caminhou para dentro do apartamento, Baekhyun fechou a porta atrás de si e foi em direção ao banheiro, dizendo que já voltava. 

Sentou-se no sofá enquanto isso, olhando a sua volta. Era uma das casas mais aconchegantes que já estivera. Não era muito grande, porém tinha um teto alto, característico de construções antigas, era toda constituída de tons neutros e madeira, a parede da sala que tinha tijolos aparentes era repleta de quadros e fotografias artísticas. Tudo ali gritava Baekhyun, não o conhecia tão bem ainda, porém ainda conseguia reconhecê-lo muito bem naquele ambiente, desde os livros arrumados (não organizados) às plantas perto da janela. 

— Desculpe pela demora. — ouviu a voz do mais velhos atrás de si e virou-se para enxergá-lo. Ele tinha arrumado os cabelos castanhos e sorria pequeno.

— Tudo bem.

— Já deve estar com fome não é? Eu fiz algo, acho que você vai gostar. Bem, eu não sei na verdade. — ri sem graça enquanto caminhava até a cozinha com o mais novo ao seu alcance. — Sabe, como é a primeira vez que vem para a Itália eu queria que você comesse algo daqui né? Mas também não queria arriscar muito, então eu fiz o que todo mundo gosta. Quer dizer, quase todo mundo. Muita gente pelo menos.

Baekhyun continuou a falar desenfreado enquanto tirava algo do forno. Kyungsoo só tinha os braços apoiados no balcão, enquanto o observava. Não era um homem de muitas palavras e também era alguém um tanto quanto tímido, mas, aparentemente, Baekhyun poderia falar pelos dois, então estava mais tranquilo.

O cheiro bom que preencheu o ambiente interrompeu seus pensamentos e fez com que voltasse a prestar atenção no que o mais velho fazia.

— Pela sua cara eu acertei! — Baekhyun exclamou sorridente, levando a pizza que tinha acabado de tirar do forno até a mesa arrumada em frente à janela. — Qual a graça de vir para Itália e não comer pizza?

— Foi você quem fez? Não sabia que cozinhava.

— Há muitas coisas sobre mim que não sabe.

— Ansioso para que me deixe descobrir cada uma delas então. — saiu sem querer, entretanto quando viu o sorriso surgir nos lábios do mais velho e o rosto deste ganhar um tom mais rosado, soube que não tinha sido tão ruim.  _ Céus, eu tô flertando mesmo!  _

— Tenho certeza que sim, mas por agora eu quero você elogiando a minha comida. — cantarolou convencido enquanto puxava a cadeira para o mais novo sentar, sentando-se de frente para ele em seguida. 

— Acho que você tá se gabando demais, sabia? — Kyungsoo brincou enquanto tinha um pedaço sendo servido em seu prato. Fez um pequeno suspense antes de levar o garfo a boca e saborear, nem teve como o enganar pois a expressão em seu rosto deixava claro o quão bom aquilo estava. — Uau...

— Eu sabia! — ele exclamou enquanto abria uma garrafa de vinho, Kyungsoo permitiu-se rir abertamente. — minha segunda opção de carreira era ser chef. Nunca duvide das minhas incríveis capacidades culinárias.

— Nunca mais! — respondeu enquanto saboreava outro pedaço. 

Kyungsoo tinha que admitir que sentia que aquele encontro não daria certo. Estava tão nervoso, imaginando que aquele provavelmente seria como os outros, onde ficava muito tímido e não conseguia falar muita coisa. Porém Baekhyun parecia não se importar com sua timidez, ele só continuava falando e o Do percebeu que ouvi-lo poderia, muito facilmente, tornar-se seu passatempo favorito. A forma como ele se empolgava quando falava de um assunto que gostava estava encantando rapidamente o mais novo, que não conseguia conter alguns suspiros apaixonadinhos.

Conversar com Baekhyun era como conversar com um grande amigo de longa data, mesmo que se conhecessem a pouquíssimos tempo, era extremamente confortável e atraente.

Em pouco mais de duas horas já haviam largado as poucas formalidades que ainda restavam. Ambos meio moles pelo vinho doce, rindo enquanto comiam com as mãos seu último pedaço de pizza já meio frio.

— … E eu estava tão bêbado que tinha esquecido que tinha que falar italiano, ninguém entendia nada. Sehun, aquele idiota, só ria de mim! 

— O que!? É sério? — O Do riu enchendo mais a taça. Baekhyun assentiu rindo, admirando as bochechas vermelhas de Kyungsoo e os olhos quase como riquinhos, graças ao álcool. — Infelizmente meus tempos de faculdade não foram tão agitados assim.

— Não sei se eu teria coragem de fazer o que você fez sabe? Largar a faculdade quase na metade para seguir seus sonhos, ir contra minha família. Você é muito corajoso,  _ Soo _ .

— Sabe como é né? O que não fazemos pelos nossos pais? — suspirou — mas aquilo só me frustrava. Eu não era feliz, não dava para empurrar mais. Mesmo que meus pais não tivessem ficado muito felizes com minha decisão, eles perceberam que eu seria infeliz no futuro e me deixaram seguir a vida que eu queria.

— Fez bem em seguir seus sonhos… você é um artista fascinante, Kyungsoo! Nunca tinha visto nada igual. 

— Eu nem posso discordar não é? Você me provou isso infartando na frente de um dos meus quadros.

— Ei! — riram juntos — Depois que eu acordei eu voltei a olhar aquele quadro… eu não sei o que ele faz comigo, me sinto hipnotizado. Qual foi sua inspiração? 

— Ah, falar sobre meus quadros é algo um pouco difícil para mim… — riu envergonhado enquanto coçava a nuca. 

— Ficaria mais fácil se pudesse vê-los?

— O que?

— Eu sou dono da galeria, esqueceu? Podemos ir até lá agora e você me conta mais sobre ele? — olhou ansioso, e Kyungsoo não conseguiu negar. — Você não tem ideia de como eu esperei por isso! — disse empolgado, enquanto se levantava, tendo que se apoiar um pouquinho na mesa.

— Acho que chega de vinho por hoje. — O Do retirou a taça de sua mão, rindo fraco.

— Chato… — resmungou risonho enquanto pegava em uma mão dele o guiando.

As luzes da galeria se acenderam rapidamente quando Baekhyun apertou o interruptor, revelando o local exatamente como havia deixado.

— Esse lugar é lindo… não tive tantas chances de reparar na última vez em que estive aqui. — Kyungsoo comentou enquanto andava lentamente, olhando em volta. 

— Eu amo. Quando não conseguia dormir costumava vir pra cá. Eu ficava horas aqui admirando. — Baekhyun o seguiu e acabaram parando lado a lado em frente ao grande quadro solitário naquela parede central. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça ao senti-las tremeram levemente e uma área bem conhecida no interior de sua coxa esquentar. Mesmo depois de tudo aquele quadro ainda mexia consigo.

— Eu o pintei ano passado… — o mais novo se aproximou com os braços cruzados. — Quando meus pais decidiram se divorciar. — ele falava baixo, mas por estarem tão próximos, Baekhyun conseguia ouvi-lo perfeitamente. — eles são almas gêmeas, era neles que eu via o casal perfeito, sabe? Eu sonhava em ter algo no mínimo próximo daquilo que eles tinham, um dia. Então a notícia me abalou muito… Eu me senti traído? Era como se tudo o que eu soubesse fosse uma mentira. Eles são almas gêmeas, tinham que ficar juntos para sempre; era o que eu pensava…

Baekhyun pousou uma mão no ombro dele e o apertou levemente, tentando passá-lo conforto.

— Mas depois de um tempo eu vi que não… — suspirou — nossa sociedade ainda tem a ideia muito impregnada de que todas as almas gêmeas tem que, obrigatoriamente, ficarem juntas e para sempre, pois são nossas "metades". Não são. Dois seres completos não podem se completar. Ninguém nasce pela metade. Você nunca vai se achar em outro alguém, porque você só existe dentro de si mesmo. Ainda não se sabe ao certo o motivo das almas gêmeas existirem, porém eu tenho a convicção de que ninguém consegue viver sozinho, desde os primórdios da humanidade até hoje, é impossível você viver uma vida inteira sem alguém. Mas mesmo nossos predestinados, ninguém é perfeito. São humanos afinal. Não há problema algum se em certo momento, por alguma situação da vida, houverem de se separar, a vida é assim… as pessoas vêm e vão. Ela sempre vai estar lá por você e vice versa, mas não podemos prender ninguém a nós. 

Baekhyun não sabia bem o que dizer (o que era algo incomum), era como levar um tapa bem forte no rosto. Então só continuou o olhando.

— Quando pintei esse quadro estava em crise. Sobre minhas crenças e o que acontecia na minha vida. Eu tinha a plena convicção que nunca acharia alguém, que nunca seria o suficiente. Me sentia "incompleto" então…

— Então…?

— Eu procurei um psicólogo no dia seguinte — riu fraco — não é certo e muito menos normal você se sentir assim e não é sua alma gêmea ou qualquer outra pessoa que vai resolver isso por você. Eu ainda tenho crises as vezes, mas o tratamento e meus pincéis tem me ajudado muito. — se colocou de frente para Baekhyun e descruzou os braços. — Quero que saiba que eu gosto muito de você, Baekhyun. Eu realmente estou interessado, porém se ficarmos juntos quero que saiba que não vai ser pela nossa condição de almas gêmeas. Não vou me relacionar contigo por um obrigação social idiota e sim porque gosto de você. O que me diz?

Baekhyun ficou em silêncio por alguns longos segundos.

— Deixar alguém como eu sem palavras é quase um milagre, mas você conseguiu, Do Kyungsoo. — riram juntos, quebrando um pouco daquele clima sério que havia se instalado. — Tenho que admitir que nunca tinha pensado por esse lado. Eu sou um romântico, me desculpe. Mas eu também estou gostando muito de você e… quero tentar. Não porque somos almas gêmeas, mas porque estou me encantando verdadeiramente por você… — sorriu ao ver as bochechas do mais novo ganharem um tom rosado e ele desviar o olhar. Mesmo depois daquele forte discurso o Do não deixou de ser alguém tímido no fim. Envolveu a mão dele com a sua o puxando para mais perto. — Vamos tentar então?

Kyungsoo não respondeu. Aproximou os rostos roçando os lábios de ambos levemente. 

Os olhos do Byun se fecharam automaticamente ao sentir a boca macia dele em contato com a sua, levou uma das mãos a nuca do mais novo, sentindo os fios curtinhos ali, acabando por acariciá-los. 

Do estremeceu nos braços do mais velho ao sentir as unhas curtas rasparem na tatuagem (aquela área tinha ficado extremamente sensível). Finalmente parou com a provocação, grudando ambos os lábios em um selar profundo e demorado. Suas mãos subiram para os ombros largos os apertando, antes de abraçá-lo o pescoço.

Ambos se separam e olharam dentro dos olhos um do outro. Baekhyun sorriu de canto, levando as mãos a cintura alheia, os deixando ainda mais próximos. Selaram seus lábios novamente, porém o Byun não demorou a aprofundar o contato dessa vez: beijando-o de forma lenta e profunda, vez ou outra usando o polegar para acariciar o local em que suas mãos se encontravam.

Separaram o beijo como começaram: com curtos selares, uma mordida de lábio aqui e ali, alguns suspiros satisfeitos de ambas as partes.

_ — Vamos tentar… _

**Author's Note:**

> Se você chegou até aqui, presumo que... gostou? Espero que sim!  
> ❤🌙


End file.
